Obvious
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Set after series 5. Danny and Alice are happily in love, but what with Alice's age always getting in the way, how will they over come that obstacle, as well as the many others that they stumble upon? - I suck at summarys, sorry. Haha
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set after series 5, everything is normal, Danny and Alice are engaged, Caroline and Dupe are married, Rowan's still living at Leopards Den. I think you'll all hate me for the ending, but i've already got a sequel planned ;P hahha. This is actually set the day Alice accepts Dannys proposal, but starts at night. Did you understand that? haha!

* * *

_Looking back on it all; maybe me and Danny should have done all the insignificant things that couples do. Like holding hands, looking at each other longer than necessary, sitting closer to each other. Basically making the tell tale, obvious, signs that we were a couple. Me and Danny just weren't like that though. We loved each other, for sure, and because we knew that, we didn't feel the need to prove to other people that we were together. In fact, I never even thought about it. I thought to other people, it was obvious that we were in love. Because everyone, before we'd even admitted it to each other, knew that we loved each other. _

_I loved Danny, and he loved me. We were blissfully in love, and felt like nothing could stop us, and nobody could come between us._

* * *

**_'Turns out, it doesn't last.  
_****_After a while, the rot sets in.'_**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Danny is amazing. I love him. With all my heart. There isn't anyone in the world I want to be with other than him, and I'm going to be his wife someday. This tiny thought alone made me feel like I was in my own personal little bubble.

Danny slipped into the bed beside me. It'd been a hectic day, for sure. What with the proposal, animal release and everything. His arms wrapped around my waist and I snuggled into his chest. Feeling complete. Danny was my missing peice- and now I had all I needed. Danny kissed the top of my head affectionately, and I smiled. I looked up at him, his eyes burned into mine. I felt like he could see into my soul. Like he knew everything about me, without me even explaining. He understood me, and I was glad. "I love you, Danny Trevanion." I said, as my hands cupped his face.

"I love you too, Alice." He whispered, and leant in to kiss me.

We continued in our embrace for some time. Danny was a surprisingly good kisser, as well as- actually no, I best not tell you.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Alice is amazing. I love her. With all my heart. There isn't anyone in the world I want to be with other than her, and she's going to be my wife someday. That tiny thought alone made me feel like I was in my own personal little bubble.

Alice pulled away from our embrace and smiled. She had that look on her face. Alice looked down and then back up at me, and bit her lip. She toyed with her hair and I smirked. I grabbed her, gently of course, and kissed her passionately, pulled her on top of me. Alice laughed. Her laugh was mesmerising. Just like those eyes of hers, and her smile, her voice, her figure, her beauty, her personality, her jokes, the way she looks at me...

God, I love her.

* * *

_('Tis now the morning.)_

**Danny's POV still.**

Beside me, Alice squirmed from the sunlight shining in her eyes. I smiled. My eyes fluttered open and I was surprised to see Alice leaning over me, smiling. Before I managed to get a word out, she kissed me gently. I responded happily enough. Alice pulled away and laughed, "You're very eager, aren't you Mr Trevanion? I thought you would've been shattered from last night." She teased, winking.

I shook my head and laughed, "I believe it's the sight of my beautiful finacee that awoke me."

"Really? Where is she?" Alice asked, looking around.

I laughed, "Right here, in my arms. Goes by the name of Alice Collins, I believe." Alice smiled shyly, she, somehow, found it hard to accept compliments. Though I didn't understand why. "You're beautiful." I told her, looking into her deep sapphire eyes, and kissed her gently.

"You're not too bad yourself." She mumbled onto my lips.

We both laughed, and embraced again.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter 2.

_**Alice's POV**_

Me and Danny went about our usual business. For once, Dupe never made any snide remarks or wise cracks about our love life. Which suited me perfectly. I think Danny liked that, too.

The lioness we had in the hospital needed feeding, so I picked out it's food and put it in it's bowl. When I stood up, I shrieked when I felt two hands on my shoulders. They spun me around fast, and I saw Danny in front of me, smirking. I looked around and saw nobody was there, and took my chance. My arms wrapped around his neck and I stood on my toes, leaning in. Danny smiled and followed along happily, too. We hardly got any alone time together, and you'd expect that, we did live on a game reserves with guests everywhere and a massive family. Danny's lips met mine but after two seconds of his soft touch, we heard a clearing of a throat. I groaned and pulled away, to see an amused Dupe standing at the door.

"I did knock." He commented.

"What do you want, Dupe?" Danny asked, a bit too abruptly. I bit back a laugh.

Dupe looked like he was biting back a laugh too. "Steady on!" He said, "Just thought I'd let you know that tonight I'm organising a surprise party for Caroline. It's our anniversary, ain't it. At Fatani's bar in 'bout three hours. I ain't booked it or anything, Fatani wouldn't let me. Said it were unfair on other customers. Whatever. Just be there, yeah?" And blushed.

"Well well well," I teased, "Look who's actually doing something!"

"Yeah. Well, look respectable." Dupe grumbled.

Danny laughed and we both looked at each other. Our faces said it all; look who's talking!

Dupe padded his way out the hospital. Danny's arms wrapped around my waist and he leant his cheek against my head. I could feel his smile. "Why so happy?" I asked, turning round to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, pleased we were alone again.

"No reason in paticular. Why, is it a crime?"

"Hmm..." I pretended to think it over. But then I felt the same soft touch of Danny's lips against mine. He was amazing. He was mine. And nothing will ever, _ever_ break that.

* * *

**One hour later.**

**Alice's POV still. **

Danny opened our bedroom door and I jumped in fright, causing me to drop my towel that was covering me. Danny stumbled and closed the door quickly. But with him on the inside, of course. I grabbed the fluffy white towel and wrapped it around me again. Danny smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Ever heard of a thing called knocking? Anyone could have seen me!"

"Why didn't you lock the door if you didn't want me to come in?" Danny asked innocently.

I smiled, "Whatever gave you the impression that I didn't want you to come in?" I asked, walking to Danny. Danny wrapped his hands around my waist, and I let go of the towel and draped my arms around his shoulders. I heard the towel fall to the floor. He kissed me gently at first. But soon my heartbeat was pounding in my ears and my breath uneven. Slowly, me and Danny travelled to the bed. I giggled. His hands travelled down my body, and hitched one of my legs up around his waist-

"Get ready!" We heard a hiss come from the door, "You don't have time to...just get ready!"

Me and Danny pulled away and looked at each other. We both sat up. Was it really that obvious what we'd been doing? Or did Dupe just have bat-like hearing?

I sighed. "Best get ready." I turned to Danny, "Go on, get! I don't want you too see 'till I'm ready. I'll feel nervous."

Danny looked at me puzzled, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just let me get dressed, Danny."

Danny chuckled, "Whatever you want, love." He said, and kissed my forehead affectionately.

I smiled and watched him exit the room. I loved him. Pulling the towel back around me, I pulled my dress out of our wardrobe. Hoping Danny would like it. I'd been saving this dress for such an occasion.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

We had ten minutes till we had to leave. I was already dressed, of course. As usual, Alice was taking her time. I rapped three times on the door and then let myself in the room, remembering what had happened earler. Damn Dupe for ruining my fun.

I gawked when Alice turned when she heard me walk in.

Alice smiled. I couldn't find the words. She looked- wow.

She wore a batwing black dress, that hugged just the right places. It ended a much higher than her knees, only a couple inches long. It was a V-Neck, and I liked that. The decoration was silver, and I could make out the shape of a tiger in the silver sequins, which was cute. Alice wore silver heels to match. She wore her hair long, tumbling in ringlet curls. Her bright blue eyes stood out from her dark wear and stared at me curiously, waiting for my reaction. She wore thick eyeliner, and a natural-looking lipgloss. I glanced back at the dress again.

"Wow." I mumbled, "Wow..."

"What d'you think?" Alice asked, "I haven't over done it have I?"

"No I..." I struggled to find words, and continued to stare at Alice. That dress. Her figure. "You look completely and utterly gorgeous. I think I'm going to faint..."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that." She said, and strode over to me. Her legs powerfully taking each step.

I wrapped my arms around her, "No, seriously, Alice. You look amazing- I think I'm going to have to fight other men over you."

She buried her head in my chest, "I'm _yours." _She mumbled.

"I love you." I told her, my heart filling with pride for her.

"I love you, too."

Dupe opened the door, and we turned around, pulling away from our hug. My arm stayed around her waist, though. Dupe's eyes bugged wide when he saw Alice, and smiled, "You look...wow, you look great Alice!" He said.

Alice looked inbetween the two of us, "Alright, what's the punch line?" She asked.

"We're serious, you look _amazing." _I told her, emphasising on the amazing part. She truly did look amazing. I don't think a peice of clothing had ever made me feel this breathless over her. Alice blushed and looked down at her feet. Dupe grinned.

"Right, you two take everyone in the jeep. Caroline's just finishing up with the guest huts, I'll take her." Dupe told us.

We both nodded. I took Alice's hand and we both walked to the jeep. Everyone was already sat there already. Charlotte was there, her hair pushed back with a red headband, and wearing a cute little white dress with a pair of white sandals. Olivia wore her blonde hair in a messy bun, and a light blue three-quarter top and black leggings, with gladiator sandals. Nomsa was wearing a brown and cream thin top and a long cream skirt with a pair of brown pumps. Rowan wore a dark purple shirt and jeans. I remembered what I was wearing, a light blue shirt and dark jeans, with black smart shoes. My silver wrist-watch glinted in the sunset and I peered at it. We were due to be at Fatani's in five minutes, and it took ten to get there!

Everyone smiled when they saw Alice. Which obviously, caused her to blushed an even noticable colour of red. I laughed, and helped her into the jeep, before walking around to the drivers side.

"You look great, mum!" Charlotte told her enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you look amazing! I love your dress!" Olivia agreed.

"You look stunning." Nomsa told her.

Rowan smiled at me and then told Alice, "You look great, Alice."

Alice laughed and joked it off, "Don't sound so surprised!"

"I'm not. You always look amazing." I told her, only low enough for her to hear.

"You big softie." She teased, squeezing my hand.

Olivia rolled her eyes and Charlotte asked, "What?"

"Nothing, don't worry, Charlie." Alice told her.

Everyone was mostly silent on the way to Fatani's, there was the odd conversation about whether we should hide and jump out on Caroline, or simply greet her. Alice didn't join in the conversation. She seemed content to laze with her head on my shoulder, and one of my arms draped across her shoulders. While the other one handled the wheel I had lived in Africa long enough to know how to drive with one hand and not hit potholes.

I don't know if Alice did, too, but I could feel Rowan's stare on our backs. It started as soon as my arm hugged Alice's shoulder. I knew Rowan was quite protective of Alice. After all, they were brother and sister. But Rowan knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt Alice. I loved her.

We arrived at Fatani's sooner than I expected. Me and Alice crouched behind the bar, and she held onto me for support, she was in heels, so I didn't blame her. Olivia took Charlotte and they hid around the corner, by the toilets. Rowan and Nomsa hid in a few of the corners of the bar, just about out of sight. There were a few customers, too, mostly men. Who all had been watching Alice and smiling to themselves when she'd arrived, which I was fully aware of. Of course, I was immeadiately jealous. Alice was _mine._

We heard Caroline's voice getting louder and louder. Suddenly Fatani called, "Hey, Caroline!" Which was the signal. We all jumped up and called, 'Surprise' or 'Happy anniversary!'. Caroline jumped, and so did a few of the customers, and she fell into Dupe. Me and Alice laughed.

"Oh my!" She cried, as we all exited our hiding places, "Thankyou!"

"Don't thank us, it was Dupe's idea." I told her.

Caroline turned to Dupe, "It was?"

"Yeah." He admitted in his gruff africkanner accent.

Caroline smiled, "Thankyou, Anders." She thanked, him with a peck on the cheek. I smiled, and caught Alice watching me. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she quickly looked away. Caroline turned back to us and her eyes first set on Alice, "Wow, you look beautiful, Alice!"

Alice blushed and looked down at her feet mumbling, "Thanks."

I laughed and so did everyone else. Though not at Alice in paticular, just the moment. She looked up at me, her big, blue eyes pleading me to get her out of this situation. I smiled at her, and took her hand, pulling her over to the bar, "Let's get a drink." I told her, and she smiled in relief. Dupe laughed and shook his head, not sure what at though.

We both sat at the bar and Fatani passed us two beers, our usuals. I handed him the money and then me and Alice turned to watch everyone. Charlotte and Cashile were dancing, as well as Dupe and Caroline. Rowan sat at a table with Nomsa and Olivia, all talking.

"I'm just going to the toilet." I told Alice, though I didn't want to leave her. Many men were watching her, and leaving her wasn't the best option, in my opinion. As I stood, I saw someone in the corner fidget in their seat. A man, obviously, his eyes on Alice. I immeadiately knew what he had planned. But I convinced myself that it was the right thing to do, I was bursting for the toilet, Alice wouldn't betray me, never. I needed to learn to stop being jealous.

Or maybe, I should have been a little bit more protective of her.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Chapter 3.

_**Alice's POV**_

I watched Danny wander off to the toilet and immediately felt vulnerable. It felt like several stares were on me. There probably were. I seriously regretted wearing this dress now. Of course, it hadn't always been as short, and I never usually would wear this sort of dress. Of course, I wore it for _Danny_. I knew he'd like it. We hardly had any alone time anymore, and I wanted to show him how much I loved him. Maybe in a bit of an odd way. More than odd. Still, he'd appeared to appreciated it. Though of course, he'd gone into hyper-protective-finacee-mode. Just because I had a few stares on me, which, I ignored. And hated. I was Danny's and nobody can change that.

I looked back at my drink and considered going to sit with Olivia, Nomsa and Rowan. But that would be unfair once Danny comes back, it'll ruin our sort-of alone time.

The sound of a chair scraping back ruined me from my dreams of Danny. I did a double take when I noticed someone sitting in front of me; then gawked.

I knew him.

His ash blonde hair was spiked up in an arrangement of directions, his small dark brown eyes smoldered when they saw me. His pale skin was freckled, mostly across his nose. He grinned. Then in a african accent said, "Alice! I knew it was you I spotted."

I stared at him blankly, "Wow, Hey, Liam..." I struggled to find something to say ended up staring at him, breathless. What was he doing here?

"I did not know you lived around these parts!" He exclaimed, "Otherwise I would have called around. Where are you living?"

I smiled, "Yeah I've lived here for about two years now. I live at Leopards Den. You know, the game reserve? My friend and my fia-"

"Oh yes! I know the place! Wow, that place is good I hear. You must be doing really well for yourself and Charlotte. I am proud of you." He said, squeezing my hand.

I laughed, "Thanks, Liam." I said genuinely, giving his hand a gentle squeeze in return.

**(From this part on it's going to co-ordinate between Danny and Alice's POV)**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

As I walked out of the toilets, I heard Alice laugh. Immeadiately, I looked up. Her face was light up, her blue eyes shining. She looked incredibly happy, and I found myself smiling to myself at the sight of her. Alice was amazing; I loved her.

It was then that when she said something, I noticed she was not alone.

The man beside her was average. Blonde hair, brown eyes, pale complexion, reasonably muscular. Immeadiately, I tensed. Alice looked at him with...well, a lot of things in her eyes. Sadness, confusion, happiness, love...

I stopped thinking on that last note.

What was going on?

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe it; Liam was here. In the flesh.

Liam laughed, "Where's my hug?" He asked.

"Right here!" I joked, and held my arms out.

We hugged and I smelt the scent of beer and Liam's home.

I supressed a sigh. Home.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Who was this guy? I was out of hearing range, so I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Which of course, frustrated me to the point that I was going to snap. Burst. Explode. Anything. Alice looked at this guy with gentle eyes and gave his hand a squeeze. After a while, he laughed and said something. Straight away, Alice beamed and opened her arms, leaning into him. They hugged. He held her tight to him; too tight for any normal guy you've just met, or a friend, at that. She buried her head in his shoulder and inhaled, then smiled wistfully.

They pulled away and just stared at each other for a while. Something in me snapped then; and I struggled to not punch the wall.

Alice looked more happy than I'd _ever _seen her. And that was what worried me the most.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't avert my eyes from Liam's gaze. I couldn't get rid of the smile that spread across my face. I couldn't get rid of my pulse, beating three thousand to the second. Liam was here.

Liam.

_LIAM!_

Oh my god. I can't believe how I've managed to go so many years without him. Though of course, I had Danny.

I loved him.

* * *

**- When Alice says she 'loved him'. Wonder to yourself who she is thinking about [subtle hint there! haha]**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Rowan came up behind me. I knew it was him, I could see him out the corner of my eye. I refused to look away from Alice, though. Just in case. I was hiding here, where she wouldn't look, just to see what was going on. To see how she would act without me there. Just to see, and I know it sounds terrible, if I could really trust her.

"Why you hiding?" Rowan asked.

"Just watching." I replied.

Rowan quientened for a bit. We both watched Alice. She looked incredibly happy. She'd never looked so happy. I'm sure I've already mentioned this. Her eyes were alive, and she was blushing for no reason, a smile never leaving her face, permanently fixtated. I'm sure _I _have never made Alice that happy. Not even when I proposed to her.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Have you only just moved out here?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer. My stomach lurched a little, but I ignored it. I knew I had a bug; I'd been feeling a little under the weather recently.

"Only a few months ago." Liam told me, "I promised Leanne that I would travel the world. Starting with our home country."

My eyes pricked with tears, "Oh, Liam, that's so sweet." I said, smiling. "I'm sure she's glad. You were a great brother to her."

Liam dipped his head. "Yes..." He mumbled, and then looked back up at me. He put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me gratefully, "Thankyou, Alice. You were always so kind, giving compliments. You could never accept them though. I wonder why. You are beautiful."

I blushed and looked away, "Thanks." I mumbled.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

He put his arm around her. He put _his _arm around _my _Alice. What a sleezebag!

My hands gripped onto a seat in front of me for support. Rowan noticed this, "Who _is _that?" He asked, worriedly if I might ask.

I turned to him, "Why?"

Rowan looked at me, "Well, you seem to be frustrated over him." He admitted smally, "He's got his arm around her, and she looks happy. She's engaged too you. I'm confused, and a little worried."

I stared at him, perplexed. "Worried?" I squeaked. Did Rowan feel it too, that something was up? That something was wrong?

"Danny...you know what I mean. You feel it too. Look at the way you're damaging that chair!" He pointed out, and I looked down at my hands. I let go of the chair and my hands ached. Left in the chair, were my finger marks.

"I see what you mean." I told him, "I'm worried too, Rowan. I love her. But I'm sure nothing is wrong. Alice wouldn't-" I cut my sentence short when I turned around.

The man wasn't in his seat anymore. I couldn't see him.

And that part that broke my heart,

was that Alice had dissapeared with him.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Chapter 4

_**Danny's POV**_

I can tell you that I honestly spent hours waiting for Alice to come back. And she didn't.

Everyone left about midnight, and all were asking after Alice. Wondering where she was. I couldn't bring myself to lie to them; so I told them the truth. I honestly did not know where Alice was.

I was the last one to leave Fatani's bar. He closed up at about two. A couple men left before me. Fatani asked why I was still there. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. So I left.

I drove slowly. Looking out for Alice. Though of course I'd never see her in the dark. She was literally wearing all black. The only thing I'd be able to see would be the tiger decoration on her beautiful dress.

And I never even got a glimpse of it.

I drove up to Leopards Den, shattered and half-drunk. Dupe sat out on the veranda. He stood when I drove up. He had obviously waited up for me.

"Has she come back?" Dupe asked as I walked up to veranda.

"No. No, Dupe she hasn't." I told him.

Dupe assessed me. His eyes were penetrating. "Where'd she go?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that crap, Trevanion. You know something."

I stared at him blankly. "Okay...I...I saw her talking to someone before she..." I shook my head, how could I explain? It was all so hard. Alice wouldn't really cheat, would she? And not so obviously. She claimed to love me more than I loved her, so how could it be true? I thought we were supposed to be.

"Start from the beginning?" Dupe suggested, and we sat down on the bench. I felt like a soppy old woman having this chat with Dupe.

"I-I went to the toilet and..and when I came out someone was sat with Alice. She was laughing. Alice looked so happy. More than I've ever seen her. She looked at him, with...love in her eyes. And that hurt, Dupe. They looked like they were getting along real well. And- and then they hugged and Alice looked so wistful. Me and Rowan watched, both trying to decipher what was going on. The man, he put his arm around her and said something that must've been a compliment cause she looked down and mumbled something, blushing, just like always. And- and then I turned to Rowan for about a minute. When I looked back, the man was gone...along with Alice."

Me and Dupe stared straight ahead at the trees with the starry night as the background. We could hear birds singing and animals running around in the bushes, trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night. I wondered then, if Dupe was unable to say anything.

"She wouldn't do that. Not Alice. She loves you." Dupe said simply.

"Does she, Dupe?" I asked, standing up and starting to walk away. "Wouldn't she? Why not? It's never made sense for her to love me. It never will."

"Danny, you wait just one second-" Dupe started angrily.

"No, Dupe." I cut him off firmly, "Leave me alone."

I started to walk away and Caroline walked out onto the veranda saying, "Anders just come to bed he'll come back-" But then she saw me, "Oh! Danny! I didn't realise you and Alice had got back!"

My eyes threatened to cry, "Alice hasn't come back." I whispered, "I'm going to bed."

I pushed past her and I heard Caroline ask what was wrong.

I had a million answers for that question.

* * *

**The morning.**

I awoke to an empty bed. No Alice beside me.

Though of course, I hadn't expected it.

I lay staring at the ceiling forever. My heart ached, throbbed, wished for Alice. But I knew...I knew if she wanted someone else, that was what I would give her. I was never good enough for her.

We'd broken up before. But we'd got together again. And this time; I don't think...I don't think I'll be able to take her back. I don't deserve her. She wants someone else. I love her, so I'll give her whatever she wants.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Liam drove me up outside Leopards Den. I looked at him and smiled. "This is my home. Thanks, Liam. Thanks for everything."

Liam nodded, still thoughful. I know what'd...I didn't even want to think about it.

"You have worked hard for this," Liam said, taking my hand, "Do not let it go. It is your happiness, I can tell. This is your life."

I smiled, "I'd never let it go."

I climbed out the car but turned when Liam called my name. I turned around. "Alice," He said, taking my hand, "Tell Danny."

"I can't. Liam, I really can't. I'm scared." I admitted smally. Scared.

Liam shook his head, "You can do anything Alice."

I smiled and took a deep breath, "I'll think about it. See you soon, hopefully."

"Yes, see you soon Alice."

Liam drove away and I turned around to see Dupe on the veranda. I smiled at him, he didn't return the favour. My face fell. What was wrong?

As I walked up the steps Dupe spoke, "I never thought you'd do it, Alice." He said, shaking his head. Then he walked past me. Paused, turned around and said, "Danny's hurting." Then walked away again.

I frowned.

I pulled my crumpled dress down again. It was very crumpled. You wouldn't blame me.

I entered me and Danny's room and found that Danny sat upright. His eyes burned into mine. Inside, my heart broke. I felt like I had betrayed him. I pushed a smile to my lips. Fake.

"Hey." I said.

Danny didn't reply. He looked up at me, his eyes full of questions. "You can go." He told me, "I don't blame you for not loving me. I'll let you go without a fight. It's what you want, so I'll give you it."

Danny paused, and my throat closed up. My eyes stung.

"Because I love you; and it's killing me." He continued, and my heart burst into a thousand little peicies.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_**Alice's POV**_

_Sometimes, it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever._

Everything happens for a reason - Doesn't it?

That's what I was always taught as a child. It was what I was always believed in. I wasn't so sure if I believed in it now. Perhaps our eyes need to be washed by our tears once in a while, so that we can see life with a clearer view again.

"I think its time I let you go... and that's hard to do because...because I will be in love with you for the rest of my life, Alice." Danny said quietly, "And...I don't know which I would rather believe... that-that you never cared; or you eventually stopped."

My lower lip trembled. What was happening?

_**Danny's POV**_

Sometimes you have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say goodbye. Sometimes it's better to be alone; Nobody can hurt you that way. And sometimes, the one you want is not the one who you end up with.

Of course, you're going to get your heart broken. And it isn't just going to happen once, but a lot. Heck, it's happened to me so many times. But I never once expected it to happen with Alice. She was my soul-mate. My meant to be.

"I thought...I thought we were supposed to be together. You know, like soul-mates?" I continued, looking at Alice's tortured face. She must know that I know she's cheated on me. She must feel guilty.

The worst feeling in the world is knowing you've been used and lied too. That is true heartbreak. And, I've never experienced it before. I've only ever experienced the pain of losing someone. But this- this was different.

I took a deep breath. "And now...It's not that we're not meant to be together, I think that we just aren't _ready_ for forever. I've been laying here all night, listening to the rain. That little patter as it taps against the window. It's been distracting me, you know. From the fact that beside me, your spot, was empty. I've tried so hard not to think of you, because this...this is killing me. I can't believe it, Alice. This wrenching, grueling pain. I don't want it to be over...but sometimes, the most beautiful days must end in a storm. Like the rain. Maybe it's a sign? I don't know."

The only time that you really know you love someone is when all that you want is for them to be happy. For them to have eveything they've ever wanted and more. Even if that doesn't include you. And that is how I feel for Alice.

A few tears gently rolled down Alice's cheeks.

My own tears were telling me it wasn't over, and my heart was telling me it never will be. But there's nothing I can do to stop that. I love Alice. I don't ever want to love anyone ever again. No matter if they can fix me after Alice.

She's the only one I love, I don't want anybody else.

So I'll let her go, fade into the background, and maybe one day she return to say thanks. For helping her, for being there for her when she needed me, for being all I could be for her.

Heck, I know I would.

_**Alice's POV**_

What do you do, when one who can make them tears dissapear, stop them from falling like torrents of water in a waterfall, is the one who is making you cry?

Danny stares up at me. I try to find the words to say. Why is Danny acting like this? Does he know that...that I've been hiding this from him?

Love is complicated. But there's always the one main point in it; and that is the one you love. And to me, that is Danny. He is the reason I live. And he is the reason I'd die. I am love with Danny Trevanion, and apparently, he is in love with me. So why..why would he think that I'd want to be anywhere else? Or is it truly, he simply doesn't want me around anymore?

"I'm glad you're happy with him. Even though I'm not. But like I said, I love you Alice Collins. I always have, I always will. I'll always be here for you. Throughout everything, anything. Whatever life throws at you, just know I'll be by your side. Even though you may not love me as much as I love you, it won't stop me from loving you and wanting to be there for you. I'm letting go of you – but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. It means I'm letting you be happy, and I don't expect you to come back to me, Alice. Here's a tip for you, Alice. When you leave. When you find the one you love, make sure they love you back, because I don't think I could stand to see you in that kind of pain." Danny told me.

Happy with who?

And why...why do I have to leave? Surely, there must be a way to talk this through? I knew Danny would be angry, and hurt. More than hurt. That I had hidden this from him for so long, and told so many people. When it involves him so much so.

I wanted to ask so many questions, and they all bubbled under my lips, but evaporated on my tongue. I couldnt think of how to phrase them, how to even manage to get the words out.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say.

Danny shook his head, "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have fell for you, I shouldn't have told you I loved you, I shouldn't have done anything to do with you. But that never stopped me. You are amazing. You are my world. I know you never meant to put me through this."

I stumbled over to Danny, and sat beside him. One hand held his shoulder and I squeezed it reassuringly. "No, Danny. I- I love you." I told him, "I just didn't tell you because...I was scared."

Danny looked up at me, "Alice, you wouldn't have done it if you loved me."

My hand drew back from his shoulder. I stared at him as if he'd just slapped me. Danny's green eyes looked into mine, seeing everything.

He claimed he loved me, he claimed he cared, and he comes out with that.

So, I guess, I'll have to leave. But, _why?_ Why should we let this get between us? Why didn't Danny want this?

But I didn't want to give it up, no matter what he said. Maybe- Maybe he wasn't pleased. That was what had scared me, Danny wanting me to get rid of it. That's why I couldn't tell him. The only thing I'd never told him. After everything we'd been though.

_**Danny's POV**_

I don't know why they call it heartbreak. Every inch of my body hurts, too. My eyes sting, my throat is sore, my arms are limp, my head is pounding, and my body isn't under my command anymore.

Alice stared down at her stomach, and placed a hand over it. Her lips moved as she mouthed words. I wasn't sure what they were.

I wished she'd hurry up and leave. Although I wanted nothing more in the world than for her to stay, I knew it was going to be harder to let go as she stays every second longer.

Her long dark brown hair falls in front of her face. I can't see her beautiful blue eyes or her dazzling smile. And in a way, it helps. It's hard enough seeing her everywhere in my thoughts as well as in my peripheral vision.

Words can hurt, and it looks like that is the truth with Alice. After a moment, I realise her shoulders are shaking up and down.

"Alice? Please don't cry." I tell her, putting an arm around her, soothing her.

Alice looks up at me. Her face is tortured, her blue eyes are red-rimmed, "Please, Danny. Let me stay. We can work this out."

"I'm not good enough for you." I countered.

"Yes you are, you idiot!" She cried softly, and sniffed, "Please, give it a week or two. Let's just get on with our lives and pretend nothing happened; that everything is perfect. Danny, you say you want me to be happy, you want me to do what I want. Well I _want _to be with _you _because _you _make _me happy._"

"Okay." I whispered. But, I don't know how I'm going to over the fact she cheated on me. She hasn't even told me that it was a mistake. Nothing like that. Alice smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but I took her wrists and pushed her away. Her eyes built up in more tears, and it broke my heart to see her hurt like that. But I felt betrayed. She thought that I had forgiven her for cheating on me? Well, in a way, I wasn't mad at her. Why shouldn't she? I'm nothing special. What made me angry, was the fact that she had managed to worm her way back into my heart again, and let me cave in. Made me let her stay, when I know all she wanted was to leave. "Please, Alice." I whispered, as I pushed her away. Alice's big blue eyes stared at me, hurt, and she looked down at her feet, rejected. Alice now sort-of knew how I felt when she'd cheated on me, then.

Sometimes, love is an odd thing. It can push you to limits you never thought you'd reach, and it forces you to do things for people you never would usually. It, on the whole, makes you a better person. It makes everything come alive; and you finally find a reason to live.

I'm living for Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alice's POV**_

If you were to ask me how things between me and Danny were, what do you think my answer would be? Do you think it would be that they're fine? Do you think that I would say that everything is amazing?

Well, they aren't.

Nothing between me and Danny is the same. We sleep in complete silence, Danny as far away as possible, not arguing over who has the most cover. Not like how we used to. I missed how we used to talk, even if it was just a slur of words because of being so tired. I missed how Danny used to wrap his arms around my waist and I used to nestle my head into his chest. I missed how we used to argue over the pointless fact that someone was always taking more cover.

Danny won't touch me; whether it's a simple hand holding gesture, a hug, or a kiss. Danny expertly makes sure our hands do not brush, that we don't sit next to each other at dinner, and the only thing we talk about is work.

Danny gets up early; very early. Much too early for me to catch him to talk about it. While we're at work, it's impossible to talk about it. Any other time of the day, everybody else is around, very inappropriate. At night, Danny makes sure he goes to bed earlier than me, while I'm putting Charlotte to bed.

Though we're not _over_, though he claims he still _loves_ me, though he's let me s_tay..._it's not working. It feels like we're not together.

Me and Danny had been through a lot, and I didn't think this would pull us apart. It's not like it's totally my fault. For the most part, it's _his_ fault as much as mine.

It's been almost a whole month now. Everything is ruined for me and Danny. And to be honest, lately I've been finding myself wondering whether it's worth all of this. Of course, I love Danny. Of course, I want to be with him forever and longer. But – But I'm starting to think he doesn't want me around anymore.

It kills, it really does.

As usual, the moment I walk into the kitchen the conversation drops and everything reduces to a silence. Tears dance their way into my eyes but I refuse to let them perform their big number, and push them away. Ignoring the fact that everybody is watching me, I grab a mug off the side and make myself a coffee. Stares burn my back and eventually I hear footsteps. They falter, and I realise they must be Danny's. He mustn't have expected me to be awake so early. Truth is, I'm starting to realise the moment his presence leaves the bed. I'm usually awake, but groggy, by the time he's creeping out the door. Half the time, I fall back to a deep slumber. Today, I didn't.

My chest is aching. One month. It's been one month since...since a lot. Since Danny first ever rejected my kiss, and hasn't touched me since.

I turn around and see Danny standing awkwardly in the doorframe. He stares at me and his eyes say a lot, though I know he will not speak the words aloud. I'm not sure whether he still loves me, too. In fact, I have no idea why I love the man. He's an idiot. He's selfish. He's disorganized. He's shambolic. He's shy. He's not the best looking guy in the world. He's not smart. He's not dumb, either. But I love him. I love him for his flaws, I guess. I love him because he's not perfect, and he knows it, too. I love how he can go all silly, like when he had a spot of back pain and became worried that I was going off him, or when he deluded himself that it was his fault we'd broken up. I love how he can do the stupidest of things, but unlike other people, he owns up and apologizes for them. I love how when he's selfish, it's for other people too, in a way, because he tells himself it's the right thing to do, and he's totally innocent. I love how his gorgeous green eyes make my heart melt, and cause me to lose all coherent thought. I love Danny for everything he is. No matter how much pain he can put me through, without intentionally meaning too, of course...I think.

Dupe cleared his throat, not in a comical way though. The tension hung thick in the air, and my lungs felt constricted, as if I couldn't breathe. Someone was needed to break the silence. Danny stared at me; and I stared back. We hadn't really looked or spoke to each other in what seemed forever to me. And, Forever is a real long time.

Danny refused to look away from me just as much as I refused to look away from him. We heard the sound of a chair scraping backwards, over exaggerated, which must mean it was Dupe's, and then footsteps echoed off the floor.

"Danny, you gonna give me a hand moving this Lion then? Especially since it's _your _job!" Dupe exclaimed jokily, then looked at Danny for an answer.

Danny didn't avert his eyes from my gaze when he answered, "Yeah."

Temporarily distracted, I asked, "What Lion?"

"We found one of the old lions dead, we're going to have to move it then burn the carcass; since it's rotting, so we don't want any other predators to eat it." Danny told me, his voice causing my heart to skip a couple beats.

"I can come and help too, if you want?" I asked uncertainly.

Danny went to answer, but Dupe interrupted, "No, we can manage alright!" Dupe's half-exclamation caused me to jump. Danny raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed suddenly, I could feel the heat rising to my face, and I had no idea why I was blushing. Suddenly, Dupe pushed his way over to Danny, and everyone cleared out the room. "C'mon Trevanion." Dupe mumbled, pushing Danny out the room along with everyone else. Danny broke my gaze reluctantly, and exited the room with Dupe.

It's funny, the person who wanted us together the most, always telling me to tell Danny how I feel, the one who told me that Danny needs me, that I'm exactly what he needs...is the one who's trying to drag us apart at moments like this.

I feel empty suddenly, everyone is gone, and it's then that I don't mind the tears falling.

**Danice.**

_Alone, cold and lonely,_

_She looks down at her plate,_

_She whispers, "Why won't he hold me?"_

_And realises, she's a little too late._

_There's no time to fix things,_

_No time to get them how they were,_

_She twiddles with her engagement ring,_

_And her tears cause vision to blur._

_Alice misses him,_

_So terribly so,_

_With every aching limb,_

_and every silent woe._

_She'll never give up on him,_

_Not one day she'll forget,_

_And she'll never stop loving him,_

_And she'll try not to be upset._

_Will he move on?_

_She thinks, as she thrashes on her bed_

_She's loved him so long_

_And she'll never get him out of her head._

_-_

_She loves him, it's as simple as that._

**A/N: Okay, yes, that was a bit cheesy that last poem I wrote, considering I can't write them, but I had the urge! Haha, this one is basically a filler. Next chapter is when the real stuffs will happen! Sorry for lack of update recently!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Danny's POV**_

Alice has been spending most of her time locked away in Dupes study on the phone. It's obvious who she's calling. Why she feels the need to lock the door, I have no idea, it's not like anyone _wants _to listen to her conversations with _him. _I have no idea why she's still doing this. Why is she having an affair so publicly? Why does she tell me she loves me, but still has an affair? _Why_ have an affair?

Of course, I don't ask these questions. I avoid Alice to the maximum. No idea why. I mean, God – it's all so confusing. Alice...I love her, more than anything in the world. Maybe that's why I can still put up with it; no matter how much that hurts me.

Dupe tries to talk to me as we both haul the rotting carcass onto the truck. It stinks. My mind if occupied with thoughts of Alice, though. To be honest, even if it wasn't, I wouldn't want to talk to Dupe about all this anyway. Alice's blue eyes were so hypnotising this morning, and I just couldn't draw myself away from them. She could have anyone she wanted in a click of her fingers, maybe that's why she's having an affair, because maybe I'm not enough for her? But she says she loves me...What if that's all a lie? What if she's just saying that? But Alice wouldn't do that, would she? Not that Alice I knew, at least.

We'd been through so much together and I always thought that together we would make it to forever. Which is a heck of a long time. But I always felt like I could do anything with Alice. Now? Not so sure. She's changing, I think.

Alice can make my whole world change with one tiny decision. Alice can make me spiral into a state of depression if she ever left, or if she chose to end this affair she'd make me the happiest man alive, no matter what anyone says.

Alice still wears her engagement ring. This really confuses me, to the point where I struggle to fall asleep; if she's so committed to me, if she's willing to marry me, why the affair? So many questions swim around in my head day and night, and they just will not go away.

"Trevanion, this aint what you want to hear but," Dupe starts, breaking my dreams by speaking in a louder voice, "But-But you and Alice, look, I thought you two were made for each other. You get me? But I think I was wrong, 'cause of all this affair business, ya know? People who are made for each other do not cheat on each other, surely ya know that? Don't you Trevanion? You're not an idiot, are you?"

"I love her." I told him simply.

Dupe pulled up outside Leopards Den. As I started to climb out the truck Dupe grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, "Talk to her about all of this, you can't ignore it forever. It's not gonna go away, Trevanion. No matter how much you want it too. You can see that it's ruining you two, you're drifting apart. You need to do something. Whether it's ending it or not." He said softly.

I knew that Dupe was right. But I just couldn't muster the courage to do it. "Dupe, I can't do that. I'm a coward. You know that." I said, and Dupe sighed exaggeratedly.

"Trevanion, you _have _to do it." Dupe told me, giving me a little shove, "If you don't, it'll just get worse."

Muttering under my breath, I climbed out the truck. Dupe didn't laugh at my strop or my temper, because this situation had too much tension built up inside, and was so important. I couldn't stand it, but I had to admit it, Dupe was right. Me and Alice couldn't keep avoiding it. Well, I'm sure Alice had tried to talk about it, but I made sure that there was no way that she could do.

Straight away I knew where Alice would be, where she always was when there was no work, on the phone, in the study.

I walked slowly. Everything was so quiet that, even though Alice was speaking softly, I could hear every word she said.

"Oh, Liam..." I heard. Liam. So that was his name. "No I- Hey!" She then started giggling, "You know, I'm so glad you're here for me." She said in a softer voice, and my hand hovered over the door, and I managed to stop myself from knocking, "Everything's so hard around here...I know...Liam, I know...I have no idea, Liam, but he...he's great but...right...I understand why you feel that way but honestly, he..."

I knocked on the door. I heard the phone clatter to the desk. Nobody ever knocked on the door when Alice was in here. Nobody ever really talked to Alice, anyway.

"Someone's at the door I have to go." She said quickly, and then I heard her hang up the phone.

Alice took quick, light footsteps to the door and pulled it open. I wasn't sure who she was expecting, but it obviously wasn't me. Her face light up in surprise, she smiled, blushed, then looked down at her feet. All within four seconds.

"...Hi." I finally managed to mumble awkwardly.

"Hey." She said softly, her voice causing my heart to flutter.

"Can I talk to you, I wasn't interrupting anything?" I asked, knowing I'd be put second best anyway.

"No, sure." She said, taking a step away from the door. I took a couple steps in. She shut the door and then turned to me, pushing a smile to her lips. Again, I was hit by her beauty. Her long dark brown hair tumbled down in it's lovely wavy locks, her amazing blue eyes stared at me curiously, her dazzling smile leaving me breathless. "So..." She said, looking at me expectantly.

"I uh..." I had no idea how to phrase the words. I didn't want to ask her outright about the affair, either. It was so awkward! "Do you really love me, Alice?" I asked, the words tumbling out before I could stop them.

Alice looked bewildered at my sudden question, "You know I do" She replied.

"Why are you doing this to me then, Alice? You say that you love me, and you don't know how much it hurts. Alice, I love you, and...and even if you didn't love me it wouldn't make a difference. Why do you have to do this to me?"

"What?" She squeaked, "Danny, I- I don't know _why _exactly it hurts you so much, if you say you love me then-"

"Oh my god Alice, are you _hearing _yourself?" I cried, losing it, "Why the hell do you _think _it hurts me? Why are you doing this to me?!"

Alice's fists clenched and her teeth gritted together, anger consumed her eyes, "Why do you keep acting like you're the only one who's getting hurt in this situation? I love you, too, Danny, and you ignoring me and acting like I'm not even alive hurts!"

"Well, if you didn't-" I start, but she interrupts.

"Stop acting like it's all _my _fault!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked quietly. What was she getting at?

"It's your fault as much as it is mine!" She screamed.

So I was right. I'm not enough for Alice. She's too good for me. She _doesn't _love me. Why has she even bothered putting up the stupid facade? Why does she have to do this to me? "It's nice to know how you feel, Alice." I said quietly, and her bottom lip quivered, whether it was from her fuming anger or whether she was close to tears.

She kept her head held high.

"I think...I think it'll be better for everybody, if you just left, Alice."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alice's POV**_

Danny's eyes were cold and harsh. They had been that way since I'd told him it was his fault as much as mine. My hands balled up in fists. Anger swam through my limbs, until I was trembling because of it.

"Try and stop me." I spat, unclenching my hands, ripping off my engagement ring, and throwing it at him. He caught it in his left hand. Immediately, I felt empty. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I loved Danny...so much. He was constantly pushing me away, though. He acts as if all of this is my fault. He doesn't love me, and I refuse to put up with someone like that, who's just going to use me like all the other men I've been with in my life.

I turned on my heel and flung the door open, to be met by everyone. I knew me and Danny had been shouting; but I had no idea everyone had heard. Dupe and Caroline watched me with cold eyes; Olivia took one look at me, and pushed past to Danny. Nomsa shook her head as she walked by, and Charlotte stood apart from the rest of them, confused and bleary-eyed. My own eyes pricked with tears now but I blinked them away, I refused to cry, not for Danny, he doesn't love me, he doesn't understand. I took Charlotte's hand and took her over to my room, I managed to pack within minutes. Then I took her to her room to pack her bags, ignoring the mutters that came from behind me. Charlotte pulled on my hand when she saw me grab her suitcase. "No, Mum. Not again." She complained, tugging on my hand.

"Charlotte we have to go, so just shut up and help me pack your bags." I snapped, letting go of her hand.

Charlotte's bottom lip quivered, "I don't want to go!" She started shouting, and I looked at her, shocked, "You're so selfish! You only ever think of _yourself _you never think of me and how I feel! I _hate _moving around, and I don't want to do it again! So let's just stay, mum!"

"Charlotte...It's not that easy." I said, gripping Charlotte in a tight hug to hide my tears, "We _can't _stay here."

The words shocked me. I hadn't really thought about it. The truth was clear now, it wasn't that I didn't want to stay here, it was that we couldn't. We'd been tossed aside, just like the old times. Danny didn't want me anymore; he didn't love me anymore. Had he ever really loved me at all? I found myself holding my breath the stop the tears and the relentless sobs from overtaking me. Not here. Not in front of Charlotte.

Charlotte mumbled into me, "Why can't we stay here? I _love _it here. I _love _everyone here, just like you love Danny. I love him, too."

Her words shocked me. Charlotte, surely, was too young to understand what love was, wasn't she? How could she know I loved Danny? She doesn't understand the real concept of love. Sure, she understood the idea of family love, but not real _love_. "What are you on about, Charlotte?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Danny's really nice, and he took us in, and stopped us from moving around so much, and you stopped moving around so much for him, because I know you love him. I know I'm too young to understand _proper _love, like you." Charlotte said, as if she'd just read my mind, "Even Evan doesn't, we talked about it before. But I love Danny, he feels like...he feels like a Dad." Charlotte's words were coated in love and I found the tears spilling over my eyes, and I didn't even bother to stop them, it took too much effort. No matter how much I had promised myself that I would not cry over Danny, it didn't mean anything, I loved Danny, how could I not cry over him? Charlotte pulled away from me and looked up at me, shock evident on her beautiful face. "Oh, mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, no Charlotte...It's not your fault. I'm crying because of Danny, because we both love him, and he doesn't love _me._" I sobbed, and Charlotte quickly started packing, probably thinking that it helped.

Through my tears, me and Charlotte managed to pack her bag within moments. She pulled her rucksack onto her back and grabbed her suitcase, I took mine, then her hand, and let myself out of her room.

Danny stood looking shell-shocked, at Charlotte mostly. How long had he been there? Had he heard the whole conversation?

Danny crouched down to Charlotte's height and hugged her lovingly, I was immediately jealous, even though he only hugged her the way a father hugged a daughter. She hugged him tight, and he laughed sadly. As he pulled away he whispered something in her ear that I barely heard, "Look after your mum for me, Charlotte." which shocked me. Why would he care? Charlotte nodded. Danny's eyes met mine and I had the overwhelming urge to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him I loved him. But I fought the urge, hid my tears, and looked down at the floor.

"Bye." I muttered, and started pulling Charlotte out the door. We both climbed into the first jeep I saw. Everyone sat watching on the veranda. Danny walked the whole way with us. As I threw my suitcase into the back of the jeep, I climbed into the driver's side. Charlotte on the other side. I switched the engine on, and turned to see everyone was watching, with hateful eyes. My own eyes built up in tears. I looked at Danny, "Don't worry; someone will bring your jeep back." I spat.

Danny shrugged. "Okay." He said. I think he expected me to drive away, but I didn't. I saw Danny drop something into my suitcase, and watched him, confused. Suddenly, he turned to me and cradled my face in his hands. "I _do _love you." He whispered so soft and so quiet I barely heard and strained to hear the words, "But, like I said. I guess we're not ready for forever." Then he kissed my forehead, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Danny pulled away and took a step back, my vision blurred slightly, and I wasn't afraid to let the tears fall. Everyone on the veranda, who saw my tears frowned, confused, at them. Danny looked as if he wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but he didn't. He wasn't the Danny I knew. He had to be lying. "No, no Danny you don't." I said, meaning it to sound angry, but it just came out a weak whimper. Scared, I pushed the pedal down and I and Charlotte flew down the Leopards Den road. Once out of sight, I quickly turned off the engine and jumped out.

"What're you doing, mum?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm just looking for something." I told her, opening my suitcase. My eyes widened a little when I saw the object Danny had put in there. My fingers traced it delicately, and then I picked it up gingerly. Reading the inscription, _"All my love, forever, Danny."_

My engagement ring.

-*-

_Looking back on it all; maybe me and Danny should have done all the insignificant things that couples do. Like holding hands, looking at each other longer than necessary, sitting closer to each other. Basically making the tell tale, obvious, signs that we were a couple. Me and Danny just weren't like that though. We loved each other, for sure, and because we knew that, we didn't feel the need to prove to other people that we were together. In fact, I never even thought about it. I thought to other people, it was obvious that we were in love. Because everyone, before we'd even admitted it to each other, knew that we loved each other._

_I loved Danny, and he loved me. We were blissfully in love, and felt like nothing could stop us, and nobody could come between us._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Danny's POV**_

Alice left. Just like that.

Everyone was gathered on the veranda. I heard Dupe grumble "Good Riddance." To Olivia as I walked by. My head snapped in his direction; surely they knew that I did love Alice? Dupe met my gaze and quickly looked away.

"Don't _ever _speak about Alice like that." I growled, "None of this is either of our faults, so just get your bloody noses out of our business!"

Everyone did a double take at me, and I journeyed on into the house, collapsing into a kitchen chair.

Eventually, I heard muffled talks, and then everyone's footsteps, as they carried on their everyday routines. Life was carrying on for them; they weren't the ones who had been used and lied too, cheated on, but their soul-mate, the love of their life.

I didn't care if anyone walked in; I started to cry.

_**Alice's POV**_

Liam had told me his address a while ago. I'd learnt it off by heart, oddly, without even meaning too. I knew exactly where I was going.

My heart pounded as I knocked on Liam's door. I prayed with all I had in me that he was in. After a minute, the door opened and Liam appeared. He grinned when he saw me, "Hey Alice!" He cried, hugging me. As he pulled away he noticed Charlotte sitting in the jeep, and my tear-streamed cheeks, "What..What is going on, Alice?" He asked, his eyes wide, and alarmed.

"I've..." I started, and sobs overtook me, Liam crushed me to his chest, I sobbed into him, "It's Danny...he...we...I..." But I just couldn't get the words out.

"You and Danny? You are over?" He asked, trying to decipher the slur that came out of my mouth.

"I...yes." I said, and before I got the chance to explain he jumped down my throat again.

"Did Danny throw you out?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, "But...like...it was..." Liam took my wrist and lead me to the jeep. "What are you doing?" I questioned, alarmed, tugging on his grip.

"I am going to sort this out and confront this 'Danny' whoever he is. He does not deserve you but you love him so I am going to try as much as I can to get you two back together!" He exclaimed, jumping into the driver's side of the jeep. I ran around to the other side and Charlotte shuffled up to make room for me.

"Liam, you can't do this! He won't listen he doesn't _love _me! You can't make him!"

"Oh, darling," He said, laughing, "You clearly don't know me as well as you think you do!"

Charlotte giggled but I sat silent, scared.

Liam was a fast driver, terrifying even. I had to grip onto my seat to stay vertical, and Charlotte held onto me. Liam managed it to Leopards Den in ten minutes, record time, when it took me twenty to get to his house, and I drive reasonably fast. I wasn't sure if Liam normally drove like that, or whether it was because he was determined to get there.

Liam jumped out of the jeep the moment we drove up. Nomsa saw us and froze, then hurriedly ran into Leopards Den. I flew out the jeep and caught Liam just as he was sprinting up the steps. "Liam, do you really have to do this? Just leave it, it's over, there's nothing me or you can do!" I cried.

Liam shook me off his shoulder, "You can't just give up, Alice! I've never seen you this in love, and I've known you for twelve years!"

Charlotte came up to my side as Liam strode in. I took her hand and we followed him. "Is Danny going to be angry?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know Charlotte, I just don't know." I replied honestly.

_**Liam's POV**_

Alice tried to stop me from going in but I refused to give up. Who did this 'Danny' guy think he was? How dare he hurt Alice! She has never done anything, she has not deserved this!

Many people looked at me confused as I walked in. I heard Alice call me and turned to see her following me.

"Which one is Danny? Where is he?" I asked her.

She looked around, and finally spotted him, I guessed. Her eyes went soft, and love filled them, a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. Even though he had put her through so much pain, it was clear that she still loved him. "There he is. That's Danny." She said, pointing towards the kitchen.

At the sound of his name, a tall man with greying hair and green eyes turned in his chair. He had red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. He immediately wiped them away when he saw Alice, and smiled slightly. Then he saw me, and his jaw clenched.

"You! You are Danny?" I asked, walking towards him, ignoring Alice's pleas from behind me.

He stood up from his chair, and he was even taller than I expected, "Yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"I am Liam, Alice's-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He started shouting. Who the hell did he think he was? "Haven't you interfered enough?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice walk into the room. Behind Danny, a young girl with blonde hair walked in, followed by an older woman with curled blonde hair. An old Afrikaner, walked in and put his arm around her, staring at me with cold eyes.

"I'm here so I can sort out all of this!" I spat back in his face, "How _dare _you treat Alice like she's nothing, and just throw her out like that! She _loves _you!"

"Liam, stop!" Alice warned me, walking over and tugging on my arm, but I stayed in place.

"Yeah? _You _are going to sort out all of this?" Danny asked, laughing, but then he looked at Alice quickly and stopped laughing. His gaze locked back with mine. I had to admit; he had pretty amazing eyes, "I _didn't _treat Alice like she was nothing! She's _everything _to me! Alright? But this- all of this! It's hurting me!"

My limbs locked in place and I struggled not to hit him. I'd always been more or less a pacifist, always trying to keep the peace. But this, this was different, "You're a sick man, Danny! I have no idea what she sees in you! A man who chucks his own fiancée out because she's _pregnant! _You disgust me!"

Danny's face went blank and Alice let out a small whimper. I saw a gentle tear fall from her soft blue eyes. She backed away, and took Charlotte's hand, and I could only guess she was afraid.

_**Danny's POV**_

Pregnant?

Alice is pregnant?

For how long?

How long has she known?

Is she going to keep it?

Is it mine?

Questions swam around my head, but I couldn't get them out. I stood there, struggling to find words, while this Liam guy stood in front of me fuming. Alice had backed away into a far corner, looking down, because she was crying. I knew she hated letting people seeing her cry.

I managed to push a question out, "You're pregnant?" I asked, confused.

Alice looked up and frowned, "Yeah..." She answered uneasily, "Why...Why are you acting like it's a big surprise?"

"What? What do you mean? It is a surprise!" I told her.

Alice frowned, and shook her head, "Danny, this is what we've been arguing about for the past...god knows how long. I thought that was why you wasn't really talking to me, and why you didn't really love me...I... Danny, what have you been thinking that we've been arguing about?"

"I..." I said, still shocked, "I thought we were arguing about you having an affair..."

"An affair?" Alice repeated slowly, "You thought I was having an affair? Where did you get that idea?!"

"Well when we were at the bar and I came out...and I saw you two, you and Liam together. And I was watching you, 'cause like..you know how I can be." I explained, scratching the back of my head embarrassed, "And I was talking to Rowan, and you two were getting along so well and I turned my back for a minute and...And you were gone and so was Liam and you didn't come back till the next morning."

Alice and Liam looked at each other, and then exploded in laughter. I was taken aback. What was so funny?

Alice saw my confused face, "An affair with Liam? Seriously Danny? Oh my god!" She cried, in between her fit of giggles, "Danny, Liam is _gay!" _She burst out in laughter again, and finally managed to stop them. She looked back up into my eyes, her gorgeous sapphire eyes felt like they were looking into my soul, "Danny you know I love _you. _Liam he- he's my best friend, we lost touch a while back..."

"Oh...I..." I turned to Liam. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Liam laughed, "It's alright! I am sorry too, for thinking you threw her out for being pregnant."

I looked back over at Alice and a smile broke across my face.

"So...but..." Alice started, "You let me stay, even if you thought I was having an affair? And- And you didn't throw me out because I was pregnant?"

"Alice, I put up with it...well, I thought I was putting up with it...because I love you. And- no, I- I had no idea you were pregnant. That's...that's amazing, Alice."

Alice's face broke out into a smile, tears forming in her eyes, "You soppy old fool." She said tenderly, and we both met halfway across the kitchen.

As soon as I reached Alice, I kissed her. It had been so long since I'd felt her soft touch that I forgot everyone else was in the room and kissed her more passionately than anyone else should have seen. Alice laughed on my lips, but didn't mind. I heard someone clear their throat but we didn't pull away from each other, and in the end we heard footsteps leading out of the kitchen. After minutes of standing there like that, we pulled away, gasping for air.

"How...how far along are you?" I asked suddenly.

"Umm...nearly three months. I've known for two." She told me.

My face broke out into a smile, "I'm going to be a dad again." I said breathlessly.

She laughed, "Yes you are Mr Trevanion, yes you are!"

I kissed her gently again and whispered, "I can't wait till I can call you Mrs Trevanion, Alice."

"I can't wait till that day, either." She said softly, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, Alice. More than my own life. You mean _everything _to me, and that will _never _change."

* * *

**The end!**

**That was terrible and rushed but I felt mean just leaving it! Plus, I had to face the wrath of Chloe xP**

**Sequel should be up soon!**


End file.
